


Kindred (Art)

by dosymedia



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dosymedia/pseuds/dosymedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" The elevator doors weren't quite open when he turned to face the three guards and Roque. Jake's heartbeat was calming and Cougar could once again hear his guide's voice in his ears. Cougar saw him raise his arm and shape his hand like a gun. 'I can kill you with my brain,' he heard Jake say, 'but sometimes it's just best to do it the old-fashioned way.'" - excerpt from <i>Kindred</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindred (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kindred](https://archiveofourown.org/works/833634) by [taibhrigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh). 



> Artwork originally completed for [Kindred](http://archiveofourown.org/works/833634) as part of [Case Story Big Bang 2013](http://casestory.livejournal.com/) on Livejournal.
> 
> My depiction is a little different than the story because I wanted to fit as much as possible into one image. I hope that this doesn't detract from taibhrigh's work!

  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kindred](https://archiveofourown.org/works/833634) by [taibhrigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh)




End file.
